Ends, Buts, and a Finale
by mykhalasaar
Summary: "And here, in this place, is where the story of the Wallflower continues. " Basically what happens years after the "ending" of the Wallflower? Read and Review
1. So then

_**Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge **_**(c) Tomoko Hayakawa **

_**Ends, Buts, and a Finale**_

**A new beginning...**

To be a lady... that was the ultimate goal. Well, at least for Sunako's four companions. Of course, with her brutish _but _charming self, she was not going to handle that news very well. She thought this was temporary, to simply just have a place to live while mama and papa Nakahara were off frolicking in Africa. But, knowing Aunty, something else was planned... _as usual_. This wasn't the first time that Aunty chased Sunako around, with her "you can do it" and "do it or else" speeches. Sunako just though, "grin and bear it... grin and bear it." However, to subject her to something like _this_? A group of men, mind you, _gorgeous _men who she had shielded her eyes from for some years now? Aunty was getting better at trapping her... but again, Sunako just repeated those lines in her head: grin and bear it.

All the antics, all the plans, all the unplanned romances with Kyohei... some of it planned. All of Sunako's shifts from cute, charming, beautiful, sexy, and just dead ugly... All the "you're meant to be"s and "he's the one"s... All of it _did_ hit a nerve. Not only on Sunako's part but Kyohei's as well. And now, all of that over and done with... in all the years they have known each other... _This _is where they end up. All five of them. In another "game" that Aunty had conjured up to simply rid herself of her boredom.

And here, in this place, is where the story of the Wallflower continues.

**And so...**

"Carrots..." Kyohei prodded the dish. "Are you kidding me?" He looked up, glaring at Sunako.

"No," she can handle him now... no more of her daily blood spurts. In some ways she's also a lady, though she did keep her "wild" side that matched Kyohei so well. "Because of you, I was fired. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

Kyohei glared, stabbing the carrot with his fork and forcing it down his throat. He didn't have money and he knew that none of his friends would lend him some. "You're lucky I don't have money or I'll be out drinking at clubs with _girls _every night!" He said, sneering.

After all these years, Sunako had developed a kind of sophistication that made her scarier than she already was, "You wouldn't do that," she said calmly, spooning more carrots into his plate. "Because you're still as _scared _of girls as you were then."

"Then you admit that you're not of this earth." Kyohei retorted.

"No," Sunako snapped, "It just means you can't handle someone like me." Kyohei didn't reply, she was right... she was different from the "loving" kind of girl. She was tough, and that was alright with him.

"It's your fault for getting fired..." he muttered under his breath.

Sunako turned around from her cooking, "Excuse me?" she snapped. "_You _were the one who punched the customer."

"_You _punched him too!" Kyohei argued. Sunako was about to answer when Yuki walked into the kitchen.

".KO!" Yuki greeted energetically, holding a bag of groceries.

"Yuki!" Kyohei called out in mock tears. "She's bullying me!"

Yuki ignored him and put groceries into their proper places. "So Sunako, have you heard from your parents lately?" he asked.

Sunako nodded, "They called last night... and they said they're going to take an early flight. We should expect them a week before the party."

"Your dad is always pissed at me..." Kyohei sighed, still forcing himself to eat.

"What do you expect?" Takenaga came in, sitting down at the table. "You're an idiot... I'd be mad if I was Sunako's father."

"You can shut up and be depressed." Kyohei said, annoyed, but liking the light teasing. "_Noi _hasn't even called you yet."

That hit a nerve, "Because she's busy at school." Takenaga argued.

"Takenaga, where's Ranmaru?" Sunako asked, "You guys should eat now, it would be a busy day tomorrow..."

Right on cue Ranmaru entered the kitchen, and as usual, on his cell phone. Only, there was something different, "Tamao, you have to say something!" he blubbered into his phone. "I swear I was only joking around!" The four looked at him, a bit interested.

"Please say something more than 'It's okay...'" Ranmaru begged... "I..." then he sighed.

"She hung up." Yuki and Kyohei said at the same time.

"I see you're handling your relationship as wonderfully as you've handled the others..." Takenaga said tactfully.

Ranmaru looked at his companions, irritated and depressed, "She's mad at me, I know she is!"

Yuki shrugged, smiling, "Well, what can you expect?" Ranmaru glared, pouting all the while. "Anyway, Aunty should be arriving any minute now..."

"Aunty?" Sunako said, "But she's not suppose to come until the day of the party."

"The Landlady said that there were important things she had to sort out before the party..." Takenaga said.

Kyohei gave out an audible groan, "Just what we needed... a loudmouthed lady who'll probably end up changing the plans for the party..."

"What did you say?" An all too familiar voice said behind him. "Kyohei, you're as rude as ever...but I can't do anything about it..."

"Aunty..." Sunako said, smiling warmly, giving her a hug. "Please don't change the costume idea for the party... please don't!" She said. Sunako's only contribution to the party was to have half of the hall decorated in the fashion of her hobby. As well as the costumes that were a must in order to attend.

Aunty laughed, "Of course not Sunako!" She said, giving her niece another hug. "I just wanted to spend time with you before some rude, jerky, disgusting guy takes you away."

"Are you talking about me?" Kyohei yelled, Aunty glared at him.

"I wouldn't blame Aunty," Yuki said, "Kyohei is a scary guy."

"Shut up Yuki." Kyohei snapped.

"Shut up Kyohei," Sunako snapped back. Kyohei glared at her.

Takenaga stretched himself out and yawned. "Well, it's getting late... I'll be off to bed."

"Me too..." Yuki said, leaving after Takenaga.

"I think I'll go out tonight." Ranmaru sighed sadly.

Aunty looked at Sunako and Kyohei and sighed, "I guess I'll go too... I need to sleep early for tomorrow..." She said, leaving the two alone.

Sunako sighed and started to clean up the dirty dishes. "This is somewhat exciting isn't it?"

Kyohei laughed, "Sunako the Horror Girl is excited about a _party_?"

"Well... aren't you?" she asked, smiling at him. He shrugged.

"Just a bit nervous I guess..." he said. "I wasn't expecting a large party. And your father..."

Sunako laughed, "He'll pretty much tear you apart..." Kyohei raised an eyebrow at her, "But... let my mother take care of him."

"And who'll take care of me?" Kyohei asked slyly.

"You can take care of yourself because you're sleeping down here. Another bonus for getting me fired." Sunako said tartly, leaving Kyohei by himself. She even turned off the lights before she went upstairs, but under the darkness, she hid a happy smile. Kyohei had the same smile as he made his way through the dark mansion.

**A/N: **Feedback?


	2. Because you're

_**Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge **_**(c) Tomoko Hayakawa**

**Because you're...**

Kyohei walked into his old room. Part of him missed it, but for some reason he has been taken in by Sunako's much darker and much quieter room.

After he had graduated from college, he remained in the Nakahara mansion, along with his four friends... that including the now-lady, Sunako. He was pretty surprised at the...number... for the lack of a better word, of events that had happened since then. Kyohei changed, at least he would like to think so. He was still a bit shy when it came to things like Sunako... even now. But he was a bit more mature, also, he's starting to learn the ways of "women".

When he announced his decision, he expected some sort of shock, but every already found it pretty obvious that Kyohei just ended up looking like a fool.

"Screw you guys." He had said. "You guys ruined it."

Even his soon to be saw it coming a mile away and it made her extremely nervous.

"Can you believe it Kyohei," he told himself as he flopped himself on his bed. "Sunako Takano...Takano..." he grimaced at himself.

"Takano sounds a bit... it doesn't suit her at all." But it was too early in the month to be thinking about this. At this moment, he just wanted to be accepted by Sunako's family. He knew that her father didn't fully accept him, and he knew that Aunty was a bit aggressive towards him. How about the rest of the Nakahara family? Would they like him?

His last name didn't hold any meaning. He didn't want to take her away from that. Also, he was worried that maybe Sunako would get tired of him. After all, the way she acted when they first met wasn't exactly what you would call "loving". They didn't even realize that something like this was gonna happen.

"Just focus on the Engagement Party..." Kyohei took a deep breath in. "And everything should fall into place."

Kyohei sighed, he couldn't sleep at all. He was already used to having someone by his side. And even though the punishment for sticking his feet under Sunako's legs to warm himself up was painful, it seems thats how he can sleep now these days. He closed his eyes, but later, they were open again and he'd realize he hadn't slept at all. It was already 3 in the morning and he had to get up early. After one more try, he decided he couldn't do it and trudged towards Sunako's room.

"Sunako..." he said, knocking on the door, "Please let me in, I can't sleep."

The door opened, and Sunako stood there, eyes still droopy and hair in a mess. She gave out an angry hiss and slammed the door in his face.

"Tch, you're lucky I don't dump your ass." He muttered angrily. But that statement was complete false, he knew that if someone would leave someone... Sunako would be the one. Even though Sunako was a bit aggressive and abusive, but when she was nice… she was _nice_.

He found it somewhat odd… her "niceness." Kyohei had taken a slight liking to her fighting spirit, even if it meant that he was usually the one holding on at the end of that stick. It didn't matter though, he enjoyed it.

Kyohei sighed and sat down in front of Sunako's door, leaning against his hand, closing his eyes, just in case he does fall asleep. He heard the door open, but he chose to keep his eyes closed, curious about what Sunako would do. He felt a heavy blanket go over his shoulders, and he tried to cover a grin. Kyohei was ready to accept her embrace when suddenly the door slammed. Louder this time, taking away all the sleep in him.

Exasperated, he stood up and pounded on her door, "Stop being a prick!" he yelled, not really caring if he woke anybody up at that point. "I need to sleep!"

But of course, Sunako, as stubborn as she is, didn't even make a sound.

**A/N: **Sorry for long update and short chapter… I'm so stuck… haha! Hopefully this is okay for now!


End file.
